Culturovision Song Contest 2
France Olympia, Paris |host = France 2 |debut = |withdraw = None |disqualified = TBA |map = CSC2.png | col1 = #22b14c| tag1 = Confirmed participant that have their artist or song | col2 = #d40000| tag2 = Did Not Qualify from Semi-Final | col3 = #FFD700| tag3 = Past participant that will not participate |winner = "Wings" |image = |entries = 30 |null = None |vote = Every country awards 1-8, 10 and 12 points to their favourites |semi = |semi2 = 5 June 2017|semi1 = 4 June 2017}} The Culturovision Song Contest's second edition was hosted in France after they won in the previous edition. It was the first edition to have the Semi-Final system, with 14 countries each semi-final. It was broadcasted by France 2, the organisers of the show. Alma, the winner for France the previous edition decided to represent France again after their triumphant debut, gaining 105 points which put them well ahead of Poland by winning the Jury votes and the combined points of the 6 last nations. The Contest aimed to reach 30 or 32 nations in order to have Semi-Finals, and they were able to reach the target of 30, the Big 6 was already qualified, so it would be 14 or 16 nations competing in each Semi-Final, with 10 nations qualifying from each Semi-Final. The Semi-Finals might be drawn by either the Head of Culturovision or the Supervisor. The voting of the contest will consists of a scoreboard which collects all the votes for every country, with the qualifiers' votes being presented in a normal jury fashion, and the non-qualifiers are all presented in a televote format. National Finals Albania's National Final was the first one to be concluded, it was between Arilena Ara and Lindita Halimi. Lindita's song won, but it broke the rules of No Eurovision songs allowed, ESC DKU allowed it at first, leading the HOD of Latvia to withdraw, the Albanian HOD cooperated with the Culturovision officials, changing their entry, and Latvia returned as a result. The Belgian National Final between Kate Ryan and Lara Fabian was won by Kate Ryan, by 67% to 33%. Kate Ryan's song was chosen internally. Inna was the representative for Romania, who was picked Internally, however, the National Final was between 4 of her songs, however, all the songs were in English, and it had to be changed, it was changed for a battle between Liviu Teodorescu and Speak. The Polish national final was won by Julia Wieniawa beating 3 other finalists with 46%. However, the Lithuanian National Final was much closer, being 50% - 50% at one point, but Donny Montell edged it by 56% to LEON SOMOV & JAZZU's 44%. 'Semi-Finals Draw' The Pots were made by ESC DKU on the 3rd of June 2017, and later TheAmessz made the Semi-Final draw. The pots were the following: Countries in the first semi-final Countries voting in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the second semi-final}} Participation The target of participating countries was raised high to either 30 or 32, which would beat the previous edition by a margin of over 10 countries, with new debuting countries, some HODs decided to withdraw and go with other countries, as was the case for Romania, Ukraine and Austria which later got picked up by another HOD. There was the Controversy with the Albanian song which caused Latvia to withdraw, even though Albania later changed their song, the Latvian HOD said that Latvia would participate. Semi-Finals The Semi-Finals were announced shortly after the first edition, It was planned to feature in the first edition, but there wasn't enough nations to fill a Semi-Final in the first edition, So the second edition is the one that has a Semi-Final. The pots were drawn by the head of the Culturovsion Song Contest, ESC DKU, while the Semi-Finals themselves was drawn by Supervisor TheAmessz and the running order was drawn by both. Semi-Final 1 , , and voted in this Semi-Final. 12 Nations competed in this Semi-Final and 7 qualified. : Qualified Semi-Final 2 , and vote in this Semi-Final. 12 Nations compete in this Semi-Final and 7 qualify. : Qualified Grand Final Returning artists Scoreboards Semi final 1 Semi final 2 Final Other Countries * withdrew initially after the HOD switching for Ukraine, but a new user took Serbia. * withdrew initially after their HOD switched for Turkey, it was later picked up by a new user, which later dropped it for Cyprus, and then switched back to Romania. Category:Culturovision Song Contest